Confusion Says
by Chinkster
Summary: Set after Season 3 Episode 19! Caroline has some unresolved issues/feelings with Klaus :


**Enjoy and Please Review! :)**

* * *

She sat down on her bed and hugged her pillow against her chest, peeking over the top at the picture that lay on her bedside table. It had been half an hour since Tyler had stormed out and there she still was in the same state of confusion as she had been when she saw his expression. That expression. Could he really think that she had something for Klaus? That was absurd. She reached out for the picture with one hand and stared at the beautiful sketch of her and her horse. Why had she kept it? What she would have told Tyler is that she just never bothered throwing it out and had no reason to move it from her bedside table. This was partly true. She couldn't deny the fact that she'd spent more than a few minutes on consecutive nights after receiving it admiring it and wondering how many people he'd let in and exposed that part of his personality to. She traced the head of her horse with her forefinger and sighed, putting the paper back down on the table. She turned her head as she felt a slight breeze at the back of her neck; her window was open. She needed fresh air. She slipped on her boots and spent a few minutes locating her phone, cursing herself for her absentmindedness. Finally finding it under her bed she escaped as quietly as she could out her window.

It was well and truly dark outside. The street lights illuminated patches of the ground which Caroline kept away from as she walked along the side of the road unsure where she was heading. She decided against the woods, in a place like Mystic Falls there was no saying what lurked in that part at night, and she wasn't looking for company. She found herself getting closer to the bench she had sat on with Klaus the day she had been assigned to distract him. She frowned and was about to turn away and find another quiet place but decided against it, and walked on. She sat on the same spot she had sat on that day next to him and stared at the empty space next to her and then looked away. She really needed to sort out whatever _this_ was.

'Nice to see you here again'.

Caroline gasped and sat up and turned her head at the sound of Klaus's voice coming from next to her.

'Klaus?' she asked stupidly, staring at his sitting figure beside her wondering if she were hallucinating.

'Yes, that is one of the names I respond to I suppose'. He grinned, looking around them.

Caroline quickly came to terms with the fact that this couldn't be a hallucination and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. 'What are you doing here Klaus?'

His smile widened at this and he shifted his attention to her. 'Looking for you actually'.

'Really?' she asked in disbelief.

'Mmmhm. Really.' He was no longer smiling. 'I wanted to see if you could offer me some clarity on this unresolved… business of ours'. Caroline's breathing quickened.

'What unresolved business?'

He cocked his head to one side and raised his eyebrow. 'I'm not sure; maybe you should be asking your boyfriend' Caroline's eyes widened.

'WHAT?' she yelled, 'you talked to Tyler! Wh-' before she could go on he quickly interjected.

'Calm down love, you'll wake up the whole neighborhood,I'm not really in the mood for a midnight feast'. He winked at her humorously. 'Unless ofcourse _you_ want to, in that case I'm open to all options' he grinned.

'Answer my question Klaus'. Caroline suddenly felt a little alarmed. What had Klaus done with Tyler? There was no saying what Tyler would do when he was angry. Especially if it had something to do with her.

Klaus rolled his eyes. 'Yes, yes I did talk to darling Tyler' he said sarcastically. 'Quite rude actually, he barged in while I was having dinner and accused me of a number of things involving you'. He grinned, 'Many of what I would have been rather flattered to have been part of'. She rolled her eyes and suppressed a smile.

'So he's fine? Like you didn't do a whole power control sire punishment thing?' There was a hint of uncertainty and worry in her and Klaus couldn't help feeling a little annoyed.

'Yes, come on Caroline surely you don't think I'm that heartless? Kill Tyler because he challenged my intentions for you? I told him that his claims were absurd, and compelled him (Caroline flinched) to leave me alone to my dinner. I suspect his gone back into his caves or whatever'. Caroline sighed with unhappiness and looked at her hands. She suspected Tyler would be gone for a while and she blamed herself. The only reason she had even agreed to go with Klaus to that ball was because Tyler wasn't there, and the reason Tyler wasn't there was because he was trying to become better for _her_.

'I'm a terrible person' she said, her voice small. Klaus looked at her kindly.

'These things happen Caroline. Just look at Damon and Stefan and Alana' he smirked. 'She's having a right time choosing from the two'. Caroline looked up at him sharply.

'Are you saying that you think I like you? That I have feelings for you?' She challenged. He grinned at her serious face and avoided her question.

'I'm glad you kept that sketch of you I drew' he said quietly, trying not to smirk. She shook her head in disapproval.

'I guess Tyler told you everything then. She took a deep breath. 'Look, It's beautiful, that's why I kept it, okay? Not because I have feelings for you or anything like that, get over yourself'. She was a little annoyed at herself for having to justify this but continued. 'Tyler just came to conclusions on his own and wouldn't let me have a word in'. Klaus smiled.

'Ouch, really know how to put a man in his place don't you darling?' he put his arm around the back of the bench and turned to her and lowered his voice. 'Sweetheart I don't think you know what you want. Do you really think that the only reason you kept it was because you found it pretty? She flinched. 'Come on Caroline, I'm possibly the last person you would want to have anything to do with. Your friends are scurrying about trying to get me killed because of what a _threat_ I am to them. '_I'm_ the one who turned Tyler into a hybrid and sired him, yet you agreed to go to a dance with me and you kept something I made for you to express my liking for you even after you made it clear that you wanted nothing more to do with me. Tell me there isn't something here Caroline, look me in the eyes and tell me'. He gazed intently into her eyes, no longer smiling. She looked back at him, trying to fight back tears. Everything he had said was true, and at that moment she felt anger toward him. She tore her eyes away from his intense gaze.

'Well when you put it that way', she said, slightly hoarse, 'maybe I shouldn't even hesitate before ripping that picture up right now'. He sighed and looked away.

'I care for you Caroline. I don't know what it is. And it's not just because you've bothered to play hard to get, mind you that is kind of a turn on for me' he smiled. 'But there's something about you Caroline. Do you really think I go around drawing pictures for everyone I meet? That I have a whole box of crayons ready to go for every new girl? He saw that she smiled a little and continued. 'I think that you know deep inside that my desire is honest, and that's why you haven't been able to put this all behind you'. Caroline was about to say something but she thought she heard something and went quiet. Suddenly there was a blurr of movement and she heard Klaus gasp as a piece of wood emerged from where his heart should have been. Caroline gasped and looked up into Tylers angry eyes.

* * *

**I hope I depicted the characters accurately, I apologize for any displacement or inaccuracy of information or grammatical mistakes, etc :)  
**

**Criticisms( and praise ;) ) are most welcome! Ideas for the next chapters? Let me know Thankyou! :)**


End file.
